Kassandra Jones
'Early Life' Kassandra is the oldest out of four siblings and always looked up to her dad when he began to wrestle so she decided to follow in his footsteps and train to become one herself 'Wrestling Career' Kassandra debuted at TNA's Final Resoultion PPV in 2008 attacking her dad and the rest of the Main Event Mafia. After that she aligned herself with the Frontline until their break up at Bound For Glory in 2009. While in the Frontline Kassandra held the TNA Knockout Championship for 10 months losing it at Bound For Glory in 2009 to Angelina Love. After losing the belt she became the manager to AJ Styles and remained his Manager until 2010 when he aligned himself up with Ric Flair. When her dad came back and attacked Hulk Hogan on March 8, 2010 Kassandra turned heel and joined up with her dad believing him about Hogan and Bischoff and eventually becoming the Manager to the Band/Wolfpac with her dad, Kevin Nash and Pope D'Angelo Dinero. After Bound For Glory 2010 Kassandra turned face and went after Immortal and Fortune on her own for a while even becoming the first Knockout to become the World Champion and the Television Champion.. On Febuary 3rd she aligned herself with Fortune after they turned on Immortal and hung out with them for a month until her dad returned on March 3rd. When Sting returned on March 3rd Kassandra dropped the title to him and became his full time manager while keeping the TV title until having to drop the title in April due to Pregancy. Kassandra wasen't seen again until October 20th 2011 where Dixie Carter named both her and her dad Authorty Figures on Impact Wrestling. Since then she was mostly backstage except when around her dad or Fiancé. She has gotten into a couple of Verbal fights with Karen Jarrett and warned her once the twins are born that she will be sorry. On December 8th Kassandra came out after the Alison/Zoey Taylor/Karen match (Kassandra forced Karen to wrestle in this match earlier in the night) and told Zoey and Taylor that in their match at Final Resoultion their brothers are banned from ringside. 'Personal Life' Kassandra is the oldest daughter of Sting and is a Christian (Thus The Crosses on the back of her leather Jackets and some of her shirts). She is currently 8 months Pregant with twins and engaged to AJ Styles. The two will get married in January or Febuary after the twins are born. Siblings: Gracie Borden (Sister), Garrett Borden (Brother) Stephen Borden (Brother) Family Members: Sting (Dad) 'Finishing Move(s)' *Scorpion Death Drop *Scorpion Death Lock *Styles Clash 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Frontline (2008-2009) *The Band/Wolfpac 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Sting *Kevin Nash *AJ Styles 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *1 Time TNA Knockout Champion *1 Time TNA TV Champion *1 Time TNA World Champion 'Entrance Music' *Whole Worlds Crazy by Art Of Dying (Singles Theme 1) *You Don't Know Me by Art Of Dying (Singles Theme 2) *Made Of Stone by Evanescence (Singles Theme 3) 'Twitter Account' Kassandra's Twitter account is @DarknessKassandra and mostly uses it for updates Category:Wrestling OC's